Hooked
by computrfreak10
Summary: When young Henry is taken once more, Emma and her colleagues search to find her son. Meanwhile there's devious activities going on between Tinkerbell and others, with a tale of two star-crossed lovers to complicate things. Will they be able to keep their infatuation long enough to escape their dreaded reality? Cover image gotten through this beauty: scifitvaddict./
1. Chapter 1

He saw the scar on the back of her hand. She was looking away into the golden lighted distance, but as soon as she turned back she knew what he had seen. How could she have let her sleeve uncover her hand? Had she not been careful to keep her sleeves long so as to not let this happen? It must have been the warm spring breeze rushing throughout her that enabled her mind to wander enough to raise her sleeves up her arm to the nice indent just above her elbows. She knew comfort came at a price, and this one happened to be at the expense of her secret.

"Who did this to you?" He grabbed her wrist, with the force of a star folding in on itself, just about to turn into a black hole. She looked away. She couldn't dare look into his eyes. What would she see? Sadness, discomfort, pity, consolidation. That's what she would wish to see. Instead, she would see anger, knowledge, and pain. She thought she was bringing him past these emotions, but with a simple glimpse into his eyes, she knew he was far from climbing over these obstacles.

"Please…don't…" a meager sound escaped the girl. She couldn't tell if she was saying this out of the pain currently inflicted on her wrist, or her fear of potentially being deemed as a traitor. No matter which it was, the boy tightened his iron grip, only for a moment, before releasing her now limp wrist.

"Was it him?" He almost growled. If there were any more anger in his voice, one would think he were a wolf. She brought her head up from the hung position it happened to take once her wrist was released. The thought of seeing him so infuriated troubled her, and yet she knew she had to confide in him in hopes of surviving that treacherous place. By luck of the higher power, he was gazing into the sunset, avoiding all eye contact, including hers. A sigh escaped her lips, of relief of avoiding his wondrously mysterious eyes or anticipation of knowing that she needed to tell him, one could not be sure.

Her eyes closed, in hopes of having all of this a dream, allowing her to wake up in her bed, warm as sand encased by sunlight, and as comfortable as falling asleep into a lover's arms, yet she knew the exact opposite would occur when she came back to reality. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, but her voice caught. She could not say his name. She could not confirm the information that was already known – at least not out loud. It would go against her truce, and endanger all those she held dear. The boy, upon hearing this hesitation, whipped his head towards her direction so fast one would imagine time had stopped, allowing only him to move.

"Was. It. Him." He was more firm this time, a surprise for the girl because she did not know that he could become any more distinct in his voice than what he had already displayed. She dared not look at him. Her head dropped. Her legs too weak to hold her up, she fell onto the luscious grass below her feet. This was the only way any answer would escape her body. She could feel the piercing gaze of his eyes upon her, searing through her back directly to her heart. Managing slight control over her mind, she nodded ever so slightly, indicating his suspicion was correct.

"I'll fix this. I can do it. I'll be back in due time, just try to keep your head up and your body out of danger. Do you understand me?" His voice struck the night air as though a bulldozer working its way through bricks, and yet there was still a calmness about it. She nodded her head, this time with more control and force.

"Good. Then I'll see you around. Don't you dare worry about me, just worry about yourself and staying safe. I promise I'll fix this." And with that, the boy flew off into the dusk, moments before the sun completely set.

"I'll do my best…Peter."


	2. Chapter 2

Hook had just sunk into his luxurious bathtub. Sure, he was on a ship, but a captain has to stay clean somehow, right? How else would he manage to look so dazzling every time anyone laid their eyes on him? The warm water engulfed his body, putting him at ease with situations, for once in his life. Nothing could possibly spoil this glorious moment. That is…unless a certain flying boy decided to give him a visit.

Not more than 5 minutes later, the window to the cabin flew open with as much force as a hurricane traveling through a town. Hook was startled, but deep down part of him knew that this was to be expected. He was never granted peace with anything. It's one of the many prices of being a pirate.

"Hook! We need to talk!" Peter Pan bellowed from his hovering position. Why he didn't land, Hook could not understand. Pan should feel comfortable here, without the need to avoid touching the objects located around the cabin – let alone the floor.

"Hello Peter," the calm and seductive voice of the captain soothed. "What brings you to my neck of the woods? Or, should I say, water?" At this Hook let out a grin, as if to say 'this is earlier than expected'.

"You know what brings me here." Pan sneered. Hook rose his eyebrows in disbelief and confusion, waiting for Peter to expand on his so lax entrance into his chamber. "Wendy. You've branded her." Hook nodded in a way that showed no remorse was felt. "She needed to be taught. Plus, I wanted to see you before our scheduled meeting."

Hook gazed down in the clear water holding his well-formed body, immediately looking back to Pan with a smile spread across his face that would put the Grinch to shame. At this, Pan floated down to the floor, touching as if a feather had fallen from the sky, with a cheeky smile creeping across his face. His smile was not one of goodness, it was one of evil, of conceit, of manipulation, and yet Hook found it the most seductively beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on – with exception to Pan as a whole, that is.

"Should I wait for you to dress yourself?" A cocky remark from Pan, yet he knew it was necessary as a part of what was going on.

Hook shook his head, "What would be the point? Why don't you come join me?" As alluring as he could, he brushed his non-hooked hand over the top of the water. Pan laughed. It was not a pleasant laugh, but instead one of almost-evil. Perhaps that's why Hook was so drawn to him – he enveloped the very thing Hook loved most: evil.

"You know how I feel about water. Besides, I have to get back to meet Wendy to make sure she believes that I took care of you-"

"And when you say 'took _care_ of', what exactly does that mean?" Hook could tell he was implying what he hoped, and that Pan was getting the message.

"Oh I think you know very well what I mean, Captain. But that doesn't mean I can just go wandering back to Wendy with a satisfied grin on my face, sopping wet, without any battle scars – as if you would ever actually wound me."

Hook turned his mouth into an upward-bound crooked line, a thing that Peter has been trying to accomplish successfully since he first met his enemy. "Besides, I also have to go talk to Tink you know. Make sure that things are fine between us, that she still doesn't know anything, that she's still willing to do whatever I ask of her, that she won't try to kill me, the usual."

As Pan was rambling on about his life's activities, Hook had managed to heave himself out of the bathtub and over to his lover. His body, glistening with drops of glorious water – perhaps reminiscence of the tears that lost lust has shed through the years – magnified his body as though he were a god. Pan had turned his back during his speech, turning over his hand to add emphasis to the many things he hoped to accomplish after this activity took place. Hook was having none of this. He grabbed Pan's firm arm, which had gained more muscle since the last time they met, swinging him around as if performing a sacred dance. Before anyone could say anything, Hook mashed his lips to Pan's, creating a peace throughout the entire room of two sides joining as one.

The lips that originally mashed quickly turned into gentle caressing. The soft, warm, luscious lips of Peter Pan fit perfectly with the bristles above Captain Hook's gentle mouth. Pan's shirt was soon removed, as the couple gracefully made their way over to the stingy bed on the other side of the room. It wasn't as much of a bed, as it was of an enlarged window seat though. That didn't appear to be a problem, because now the couple would be able to hold each other closer, releasing their heat onto one another. When clothing began to be removed this was greatly appreciated because the cabin held a slight chill about it.

After Pan's shirt was withdrawn, his shaped abdominal muscles were clear to see, and Hook able to run his hands over the smooth, soft skin that Pan took such astounding care of. "You've been working out." Hook paused the sweet kisses in order to let Pan know his adoration of him was still growing. Pan's smile was able to be felt as their faces began to draw close to each other once more.

"Oh, you know, running around the island keeping everything in order helps build up muscle."

"'Keeping everything in order'?" Their faces were farther away once more, and Hook had a grin on his face that made Pan go crazy. This grin was one of the many reasons why he was so drawn to Hook; it was so smug, and yet it held so much adoration flowing through it as well.

"You know what I mean. Make sure everything's in order in terms of what _I_ need to be in order." Pan began to lay down on Hook's chest, positioning himself in the perfect position to not only hear his heartbeat, but feel the warmness of his breath glide over his hair. In that instant, everything was perfect; Pan was shirtless with the body of an extremely muscular teenager, and Hook was completely naked with his limbs managing to caress Pan even though he still lay under him.

Pan had just started to doze off when a sudden shift brought him back into consciousness.

"Hey, Peter. You know I don't want this to happen, but you should probably get back to Tink and Wendy. You don't want to draw suspicion and I should probably get back to Emma." Hook's gradual shifting was enough to have Pan adjust positions so as to not fall off the bed, but not enough to completely push him over the side of the frame. Soon Pan sighed, recognizing that in order to keep their relationship they had to play an act with everyone around them.

"I don't understand what you see in that bitch."

Hook, being slightly hurt, asked "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. For one, she's always ruining my plans or coming between us. She places herself on too high of importance for her own good. She cares way too much about that _child_ even though she abandoned him, now trying to make up for all the pain he's gone through with not knowing his real mother. She doesn't appreciate what she has and always expects everything to be entitled to her. Need I go on?"

Hook was silent, but he understood. Pan had never liked Emma, and ever since Hook began seeing Pan his feelings of contempt grew with each passing day.

"You know I'd choose you any day…" a slight quaver from Hook's voice arose as he spoke.

Pan exhausted a sigh, gracefully nodding his head in acknowledgment of the truth. "Yeah, I know. I just wish things could not be so difficult."

Hook knew Peter was under an immense deal of stress currently, and he wished he could do something to alleviate Pan's burdens instead of increasing them. Yet Hook knew there was no other way to have things play out while keeping his affection towards Pan in his life.

As Hook was engrossed in his thoughts of his relationship with Pan, Peter had dressed himself. Seeing the newly covered Peter, Hook became conscious of his nudity. Quickly grabbing the blanket near the end of the bed, he draped the lower portion of his body, sitting upright and looking at Pan.

"Oh so now you're self-conscious? You know I won't judge you." Pan had that smirk on his face once more. Why it was so appealing, Hook would never know. Perhaps it was the raise of a single eyebrow that helped induce the seductiveness felt whenever Pan spoke like this. Or perhaps it was dawning more of his evilness, when Pan's meant to be such a respectable model.

Voices calling from above deck shook both men out of their trances of being with one another.

"Hook! Hook! We have a problem!"

Pan sneered at the voice. "Well, this is my cue to go. You may want to look less dubious when your dear love comes down to find you."

As Pan left through the window, Hook became even more conscious of what his current position appeared as. There he sat, completely naked covered only with a single blanket, on his bed without any clothes nearby. Footsteps tromped down the stairs, increasing Hook's fear. But why was he so worried? He knew who it was, and the most probable reasoning for this sudden intrusion. The only conclusion he could fathom was fear of being caught of "confiding with the enemy". Quickly, he cloaked himself with the cloth in his hand and made his way to where his extremely fashionable clothes were placed.

" Hook! We need to talk! It's about-"

Emma couldn't finish her sentence. She was entranced and had never seen Hook with such a small amount of coverings on his body. He shone as though he were a god recently landed from the heavens. She couldn't remember what she was saying, or that she was saying anything at all – all her focus lay on the magnificent creature held before her.

"Oh, Emma," Hook spoke as he turned around to greet the visitor, "what may I do for you today, my dear?"

Still in a trance, Emma had to force herself to regain consciousness of reality once more. "Oh. Umm. I can wait for you to, you know…get dressed."

"And now why would I want to do that while we can talk just fine like this."

There was smugness in his voice, knowing he was going to win this battle.

"Umm, okay then, I guess. Pan has Henry, and we need to go save him. Now." Emma was now fully out of her stupor remembering that she had more important things on her mind than her sexual desires.

Hook knew there was always some problem regarding Henry whenever Peter was involved, but he didn't believe Peter to have Henry at this moment. Wouldn't he have said something? Pan had just been with Wendy, and Henry was left on the beach in hopes of a meager "rescue" that was out for him. Hook was perturbed by a feeling inside him telling him that something more was going on than originally thought.

"How do you know this?" He tried to sound as credulous as he could manage, in hopes that Emma would take this as a mere shock.

"Tinkerbell. She came and warned us of Pan's scheme and that he has Henry. Now come on! Let's go!"

Hook was more confused than ever. Tinkerbell hated Pan, but with almost complete certainty Pan did not currently possess the boy. What was going on?

"Yeah, give me five minutes. I'll come up on deck when I'm ready."

With that, Emma left the cabin leaving Hook to ponder everything he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" a small child's voice rang from the silence of the forest. The faerie didn't look back – just knowing he was still with her was enough. He was several paces behind her, maintaining a slight jog just to keep up with her.

"Hey! Seriously where are we going? And who are you?" the voice was more agitated even though there was a clear confusion ringing throughout his tone as well.

The boy had almost lost the faerie's tracks when something suddenly crept up on him. He blinked twice, disoriented by what lay ahead of him because he had no recollection of seeing it in the path before. Gaining his orientation back, he was now able to concentrate on what it was that seemed to jump out of nowhere.

What lay before him was truly a sight. A younger adult stood towering over him. She wore slightly ripped clothes of a darker green color, and appeared as if she were a vagabond. Her hair was straggly and was as if it had been eons since it was last washed. He had never seen such a sight in his 10 years of living, which was especially odd because he had seen a lot in those 10 years – perhaps more than most people see in a lifetime.

"Who…who are you?"

The girl smiled. This unnerved the boy from the way the smile grew on her face, as if a lurking predator had just caught glimpse of his prey. "I, dear boy, am the person who's going to save your life." With that the faerie grabbed the boys' arm pulling him deeper into the forest, soon diverging from any form of meager trail there was before.


	4. Chapter 4

They were swiftly approaching the white, sandy beach. It was a quiet ride, which was ponderous because constant babble among this particular group of people was the norm. It was a group that would be unnatural to have in any normal life or setting, and yet this was never an ordinary setting or life. In the small boat, which could be compared to a larger raft, a pirate, an evil queen, a reformed evil doer and his son, and an obnoxiously loving couple with their long lost daughter were found.

At one point those included in this group would never be found being courteous with one another, and yet a small boy was the one thing that brought them all together. There was nothing about this boy that was out of the ordinary, but he was the glue that held all of them together.

"So once we get on land we wait for Tink by the fork next to the forest, correct?" Rumplestiltskin had finally killed the silence that haunted the air. The sound had surprised a few who jumped at the cacophony that took them out of their trance.

"Right. And once we find out where Pan is hiding Henry, we go straight there." Emma, Snow White, and Prince Charming all nodded at this response, while Rumple merely shook his head while releasing a slight smirk.

"Oh dearie, you know that there needs to be a plan. I have known this boy for a long time, and one cannot merely make a bee-line towards a specific spot, especially in the forest, and expect the journey to be that easy or safe."

At this Regina flushed in anger; she despised being undermined by Rumplestiltskin, especially when matters involved her son. "Well then what do you propose we do?" Regina snapped while shifting her glare towards Rumple's direction.

Rumple made his high pitched chuckle designating his knowledge of events that no one else would ever seem to suspect. "It's simple dearie!" It was almost as if it were a clearly obvious plan that would be exposed once Rumple decided to share his knowledge.

Regina was getting more annoyed as each second went on that Rumple didn't expose his thoughts, and she was not alone.

"Rumple! Stop being Rumple and tell us what we need to do to get back my son!" It was now Emma who spoke with a clear annoyance in her voice. If there was one thing that bothered Rumple more than his disconnect with his son it was the sound of Emma's voice. The very tune that rang through his ears when he heard that upset, whiney, pretentious voice drew unnatural responses from him that had not been felt since he had first become the Dark One.

His reaction did not go unnoticed by Bealfire, a.k.a. Neal, producing a disapproving sound and look towards his father. _This_ did not go unnoticed by Rumple, and he immediately hid his annoyance. Restoring his relationship with his son has been his life-long goal ever since he abandoned Bae, and any interferences with that hurt him more than he could bear, resulting in immediate turn-a-rounds in his attitude.

"Fine dearie, but I won't tell you until we reach the safety of land – or as safe as a thing can be in this land." Rumple crossed his arms and changed his gaze to the approaching shore. Emma gave an exasperated look towards Bae, to which he merely shrugged and rolled his eyes. There wasn't much he could do at this point to budge Rumple and his decision, even if he _was_ his son.

They soon reached the white beach, hauling the small boat onto the solidity of land instead of leaving it in the mysteries of the waves thrashing upon the ground. A figure in the distance approached them, leaving the group to heave a sigh of relief. No one knows what can be found on the mysterious island that Pan calls his home, and so to find a friendly face is a comfort not often seen.

Emma rushed over to Tinkerbell, leaving the group behind in her desperation to find her son. Neal looked at Prince Charming, also known as David to many, exchanging a look of apprehension, knowing that they were to just follow along the women in hopes that things will one day turn out for the better. The boat was finished being brought onto land and the rest of the group quickly made their way to where Emma and Tinkerbell were positioned. Neal had noticed that Captain Hook had not pulled nearly enough weight on the haul of the boat to shore and instead meandered to Emma's side earlier, along with Regina and Snow White, who commonly goes by Mary Margaret when "Snow" seems to be inappropriate.

For Snow and Regina to follow Emma only seemed natural, but for Hook to follow as well before the physical labor was done seemed suspicious to Neal. He didn't trust Hook, nor would he ever, but he knew that he could not voice his angst towards the pirate without upsetting Emma. That was one thing he never wished to do again because he couldn't bear to lose her once more.

"...yeah we just have to follow this trail to his hideout and Henry should be hidden there. Where in there is a completely different story, and there are many hiding places that are feasible enough to hide a young boy, but Henry will be there – that I can promise." Tink was concentrated on Emma and Regina, because it was ultimately they who decided what to do in situations such as this.

Neal felt uncomfortable by Tinkerbell's surety and fixation on the two women, but there was nothing he could do. He brushed it off after a moment, realizing that Tinkerbell has no reason to lie to them and that things are going perfectly according to plan.

"And how can we know that there won't be a trap waiting for us when we get there?" the British accent broke the girls of their trance on Tink, turning to the pirate's voice.

Tinkerbell drew her gaze from those in front of her up to the pirate immediately behind them. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion, saying "And why would there be a trap?"

"Well it's clear that Pan has made this exceedingly easy if the boy is truly hidden there and no trap is set. I've just never known the boy to lose his wits and keep everything at such ease for those who oppose him." Hook stood slightly taller whilst he spoke, crossing his arms while creating a clear argument for Emma to see.

It worked, because Emma immediately turned back to Tink with her eyebrows raised and a look of concern upon her face. "Well? What if there is a trap?"

Tinkerbell brushed off this confrontation as if there was a slight annoyance in the breeze that she wished to escape. "If there's a trap, there's a trap. That's not the deal I had with you. I told you that I could get you to Pan's hideout, where Henry is, and that I'll be left alone after that."

Regina couldn't take this any longer. "So if there's a trap just waiting for us then you'll be all goody-two-shoes and be able to simply walk out of his camp, as if you hadn't led us directly into what he was planning, without a scratch from anything? How do I know you're not working for Pan! How do I know that this isn't all just a set-up to get us killed and off your back!"

"You don't, but you're going to have to trust me, _especially_ if you wish to see your son again. I can tell you that I'm not working for that low-life penny-scrounging back-stabbing boy, but if you choose to not believe me, good luck with finding Henry. I wish you the very best in your journey." With that Tink gave a mini bow that the entire group knew to be a mockery towards them, and turned her back.

Emma glared at Regina. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Wasn't this the best bet in finding Henry? Wasn't this what they had come to the island today for?

"Tinkerbell! Wait! Show us the way. _Regina_ doesn't know what she's talking about." There was clear spite ringing in Emma's voice as she hailed the faerie.

Tink stopped, turned around, and the group could see the smugness upon her face. However, only Hook could tell just what type of smugness it was – everyone else was simply relieved that Tinkerbell had decided to stay with them throughout this arduous task.

"Alright then. We'll need these supplies before we head in, but once they're acquired we should be good to go." Tink began listing items that appeared to help the faction in their quest and each member went in search of the various necessities.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry cowered under the tree where his captor left him. He still had no idea what was happening, or who his capture even was. She hadn't left any sense of a name, or what she may be. He remembered back to the capture, but could it even be considered a capture? Had he not willingly followed the girl? No, he had not. If he had tried to run away she would have caught him, forcing him along with her.

Henry curled into a ball, hoping for things to simply disappear and to find himself in his bed at Emma's house, or even Regina's, with everything back to being okay. Even if he was just around Peter Pan things would be okay. After all, Peter was the one who let him go before without contributing any harm, and now this girl was promising that _she_ was the one going to save his life? Henry laughed at such an incredulous thought. If that were true, then she would not have hid him away in the depths of the forest. She would have instead given him back to the warm and safe arms of Emma so that they could all return home.

Henry was unsure of how he should feel, and so he kept his emotions as hidden as he could manage. The tree covering his current position provided comfort through an indent shaped almost as if it were made to be a bed. The boy curled tighter into his balled-up position, wishing with every muscle in his body to be taken far away from the forest, back to those who loved him. But was there truly anyone out there who loved him anymore? Pan had left the Henry on the beach, telling him that a ship would be able to find him and take him home, yet no one had come to save him. Did Emma or Regina even care anymore? Would he ever be able to make his way back to Storybrooke?

His only hope was the mysterious girl, who happened to be the only chance of rescue at this point. The forest was difficult enough to manage on one's own, and without someone who knew the forest inside and out, Henry would have no chance of finding his way out.

His stomach grumbled with hunger. He didn't realize just how hungry he had gotten, but when he thought back to his last meal he realized that it had been over 36 hours. This prompted him to look around in hopes of catching any glimpse of edible objects, no matter what they may be.

_'At least when I was with Pan he kept me fed.' _Henry was quickly becoming more and more agitated. How was the girl who took him supposed to be the one who saves him? Starving him didn't seem as though that was the proper way to keep a child alive – especially if life had been promised already.

His strength was giving out, making him unable to gaze around for food for very long. After a few minutes of seeing nothing but leaves, he collapsed back into the hole that he hoped would protect him from all other dangers in Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6

"Felix, what's going on in the forest? I feel an unease amongst us." Peter was sitting in a tree, navigating his senses to the different oddities he felt throughout the forest. There was an odd connection between Peter and the forest. Perhaps it came from the fact that Peter was the one to create Neverland, and so part of him was the heart of the land. If he disappeared, the land would disappear as well. This did not bode well for Pan; he didn't like not knowing what was going on in his forest. That was why he had so many spies located throughout the forest, and was constantly switching positions, so as not to lose sight of the events occurring.

He gave Felix a disturbing gaze, sending chills through the spine of his comrade. Felix didn't know what was going on, but he knew Pan expected him to know. After all, he _was_ Pan's number one.

"I…I don't know. Did someone somehow manage to cross into Neverland again?" Felix was clearly uneasy because he knew what Pan was capable of when angry.

Peter vigorously shook his head to this question.

"No, that feels…different. I've never felt this before, but I know that there's…something."

Felix was gradually getting more and more nervous. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation. Pan had always known what to do, and Felix had always been capable of following his directions. But if Peter didn't even know what was going on, then Felix was unsure of what kind of terror Peter would send out.

While Felix was trying to figure out how to react to Peter's sudden mystery feeling, Peter himself was devising a plan.

"Felix." At this Felix came out of his distant thoughts, paying sharp attention to the commands that were to follow.

"I want you to go scout the forest. Take a few Lost Boys if you have to. Check to see if something's up with Tink, or if she's helping those…_people_ try to escape." On the word 'people' Pan spat with disgust. He didn't like those who had managed to sneak their way into his land, and he liked these people even less because of what they were doing to his relationship and strength.

"I'll go check on Wendy and make sure that she hasn't gotten any ideas."

Felix nodded, beginning to leave in the direction of the camp that was home to the infamous Lost Boys.

"Felix-"

Pan's sudden voice startled Felix, yet he should have known that there would always be something more that was needed of him.

"Make sure that _mermaid_ hasn't left either. We can't have another difficulty like that interfering with the goals in front of us."

Again, Felix nodded. He waited a few seconds to make sure that Peter had given all of his instructions. After a moment of silence, Felix felt comfortable leaving for the camp.

Pan watched him leave, trying to imagine the intrusions that would occur if his feelings were confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Boys! I need a few of you! Come on! Let's go!"

Felix's voice rang throughout the camp as if a flute were played in a room of silence. The Lost Boys were sleeping, resulting in when they heard the shout. Many of them were unsure as to why Felix was summoning them this early in the morning. Sure, life in Neverland was wonderful, but was sleep not a necessity once one came here?

"Boys! I know you're tired and pissed at not getting enough sleep, but get up!" His voice was harsher this time, signaling to the boys that he meant business. Rarely had this tone of voice been spoken by Felix, except in the rare times when something desperately needed to get done.

"Wha- what's going on Felix?" One of the boys rubbed his eyes, yawning as he asked his question.

Felix looked at him, letting a slight smile escape onto his face. This smile frightened the young boy, partially because of the way it slithered onto Felix's face and partially because Felix was an authority figure that held great power over any of the other Lost Boys – everyone knew he was Pan's number one.

The smiled put such fright into the heart of the boy that he started to slowly slip away from the closeness of Felix. Luckily more Lost Boys had arrived by the young boys' side at that time, and so he began to feel more safe and secure.

"Alright boys. Now that there are a few of you here, I need to talk with you. Pan needs us."

Some of the boys shuffled their feet – never had they been called to attention before in this way, while the more experienced Lost Boys stood firmly in their place.

"I need five of you to go scout the forest. Make sure that nothing has changed, and that all our set-ups are still intact." After this statement the commander pointed at five of his most trusted boys, having them nod and immediately vanish into the forest, all in different directions. It may not have seemed like a lot of people to scour such a large forest, but Felix knew his boys and knew that they would be done before the day was up.

"Alright good. Now I need two of you to go check on Tinkerbell; make sure she hasn't started getting any ideas and that she's not trying to backstab Pan by helping the others on the island." Felix didn't need give an indication of who should go – he had given this particular assignment enough times for the boys to know who took care of this job. The two that had been repeatedly trusted gave each other a nod and went in search of Tinkerbell's hideout.

"Okay that should cover it. If anyone has a problem with not being out there, deal with it. The ones that have been sent out know what they're doing and how to do it. Maybe you'll get an assignment later, but for now just go back to sleep or start a fire and make food if you want."

He knew that a few of the boys would be upset with this statement, but that was to be expected. He didn't care if the newer ones didn't get any experience yet – their time would come soon enough. Felix just needed to make sure that the jobs Pan assigned would need to be done properly, and so he needed his best men on the job. Besides, everyone had to work their way up in the ladder of work in Neverland.

Felix turned to leave to go to the bay when a small hand grabbed the side of his sleeve. He sharply turned, unnerved by a touch other than Pan's on his arm. "What?" His tone was harsh – Felix rarely liked to be disrupted when he was on a job.

"Uh…I was wondering…" It was a small boy who was quivering in his loose-hanging clothing.

"What! Snap to it! I don't have time to dawdle!" Felix's voice was getting harder and harder with each word.

"Co-co-could I maybe come with you?"

This drew Felix off-guard. Never before had he been asked by one of the boys to be on an assignment after they had already been given out. He examined the boy from head to toe; the young one was scrawny, insecure, and seemed scared. But the underlying tones of what the boys' potential could be gave Felix some reassurance. Once Felix had been this boy, just wanting to get ahead, so who was he to stand in the way of another's success? As long as that other could be approved of, that is.

"Alright come on."

Felix's clothing rushed behind him as he turned to face towards the direction he needed to go. He could hear the little one trying to keep up behind him as they rushed through the forest, barely able to hear the sound of the question being asked behind him.

"Where- are- we- going- exactly?" The boy had difficulty getting out the words between pants, but his determination to discover his destination had kicked in, allowing the words to magically appear from his mouth.

Felix didn't look back, but instead shouted back with a grin upon his face.

"To make sure that a certain someone isn't getting out of hand…again."

The boy just nodded this answer off, continuing to keep his breath as he ran throughout the deep woods. Meanwhile Felix had other things on his mind, such as why Peter had been acting so different lately, and what the potential feeling that had been putting Peter at unease could possibly be. Felix had always been Peter's right-hand man, and so not knowing the thoughts that were surrounding his mind created anxiety through every flow of Felix's pace. Felix hoped that once he was able to speak with the mermaid that things would steadily become clearer.

The last thing he wished for was Pan to be in harm's way once more.


	8. Chapter 8

His soft hair tousled the bottom of his chin. This was one of the best feelings he had felt in a long time. Hook was on the verge of an orgasm, yet he didn't wish for Peter to know that he could be seduced so easily. However, if Peter kept going down, who know how much longer he could keep it inside. Hook knew that Pan would find great pleasure in knowing he was able to cause such extreme feelings, which would almost definitively be taken advantage of in the future.

The boy was to the pirate's hips, sweetly caressing his soft lips against the smooth skin that covered his lover's tremendous body. Slowly, steadily, he moved down. Hooks' body was beginning to convulse. His hips were thrusting into the air, with Peter gently managing to keep control on top.

Hook was able to feel the smile creep upon the young boys' face as Peter began gaining more and more control over the situation. Hook was almost out of control – there was almost nothing that would be able to stop what was on the verge of ensuing.

Suddenly Hook felt a slight twinge of control once more. But what had happened? Hook knew Peter would never give up that easily, especially from the joy that he knew would arise out of the boys' ego. After a few moments he had enough control to hike himself onto his elbows, with clear enough vision to glance at what Peter was doing.

He was smiling. It was a slick smile, showing true manipulation behind the eyes of the young soul. Hook knew that Pan was able of manipulation, but he had no idea that Pan was manipulative enough to leave Hook on the edge of orgasm – that was cruelty beyond what he had seen in his lifetime.

Pan kept his gaze into the darkened eyes of the pirate in front of him, while slowly starting to resume his kissing. He was almost to the top of Hooks groin when suddenly his techniques changed. He no longer proceeded downward – no that would give Hook too much pleasure at once. Instead he started rising up towards Hook's chest with his tongue, caressing the surface hard enough to provide stimulation, but lightly enough to make the skin of his lover crawl with goose bumps. Once he got to the pectoral region dark hair began to weave its way into Pan's mouth, resulting in a return to kisses. Hook had never had anyone do anything like this to him before, and he could feel more stimulation just waiting to emanate.

Pan was now at Hook's neck – a place that was known to be invigorating, yet now Hook was aware of so many other areas that had never before been explored.

Hook was finding it harder to breathe. He knew that his convulsions would begin soon, but he wanted one more look at Peter before giving in. It didn't help that he had fallen from his resting position on his elbows as Pan was making his way up the well-formed body of Hook, requiring Hook to somehow hoist himself up – or at least curve his neck enough – to be able to get a glimpse at Pan. Normally this would prove easier, but Hook was so close to ejaculating that it took all his strength to proceed with that simple task.

Once Hook was finally able to get enough strength and control to just look at his lovers face, the smile that had crept upon Peter's face as Hook had been losing control simply made Hook lose it even more. He didn't have the strength to keep his head up. He fell back to the bed, closing his eyes with his hips thrust into the air. Hook hadn't noticed it, but as Pan was gradually climbing his way to the top, his body began to straddle that of Hook's more and more. Their pelvises were aligned with one another, and Pan knew enough to start gliding his hips in swaying forward motions to make Hook even more vulnerable than he already was.

Hook didn't know why Pan was suddenly so adventurous, or where any of this activity had come from, but he knew that he could not resist it. His feelings were as excitable as watching a much anticipated movie in theaters for the first time. Hook never wanted it to end, and so he was glad once Peter began moving down again.

This time Peter's lips still did a lot of the talking, but his hands were playing a role in the situation as well. He gently slid his hand under the top of the pirate's well-fitted trousers, carefully massaging his way down to the most stimulating area that he knew of.

Once Hook felt the chill of Pan's fingertips against the heat that had been absorbed throughout this escapade, he lost all control. A moan escaped him, while his bottom half flung into the air as if shot from a rocket.

Pan let out a slight chuckle, clearly pleased in the knowledge of what excites the person closest to him. If anything, this simply gave leeway to future events of which Pan would require an underlying knowledge and potential blackmail; that is, _if_ those events were ever to occur. Even through his joyous excitement of stimulating his lover, he never lost sight of what he truly wished to accomplish.

Pan slid lower and lower, until he had reached the top of Hook's groin. Before he would have stopped and simply made Hook suffer, but now, after a moan, Pan knew he needed to go farther. However, before that could happen, Pan needed to look Hook straight in the eye. He needed Hook to know just how devoted he was to him, and what the extents were that he was willing to go for him.

Sliding his hand up the hard shaft, he was releasing his hand into fresh air once more, but not before lightly caressing Hook's testicles, sending a chill up his spine. Once Pan's hand was free, he moved up towards Hook's face, straddling the sides of his lover's body ever-so-slightly to give off a sense that more was soon to come, but something was going to happen first.

This new positioning made Hook open his eyes to find Peter's face almost directly over his. He gazed into the deep blue of the young boys' eyes, noticing that they shone far brighter than the ocean would any night with a clear moon out; he could see the cunning side of Peter hidden behind the outside of his gaze; he could see the anguish from the boys' life hidden behind the grin of self-discipline; but most of all Hook could see the look in Peter's eyes telling him that he was nowhere near done, and that an eternal debt would soon be owed.

Once Peter saw the glow in Hook's eyes indicating that he received the message trying to be sent, Peter went back to between the pirate's legs, but not before managing to run both his hands inside the black fabric covering Hook's legs, to give the sensation of touch in the nether regions of Hook's ruggedly handsome body. This once again sent Hook into a state of euphoria, where there was nothing but moans and pleasure.

Soon Peter's fragile hands were at the belt attached to his clothing, quickly managing to release any piece of cloth that covered such a glorious creature. Once Hook caught on to what it was Peter was exactly going to do, he quickly helped navigate his legs out of his pants – tossing the clothing to the side so as not to get in the way.

It was mere moments before the floor in front of the two were strewn with clothes. The mess that was steadily growing expanded as more articles of clothing passed along the ground, yet neither of the lovers gave much thought to it. Both were preoccupied by the bodies of one another, which slowly started to glisten more and more in the moonlight as sweat began to make its way to the top of their skin. It wasn't long after the full nudity of the two began that their bodies managed to slide across one another from the lubrication of their sweat. This was ideal for Pan because once Hook's trousers were removed, Peter had managed to climb his way back to Hook's face to let his tongue intertwine with his lover's before going further. With the sweat that had gathered between the two, Pan easily slid down the magnificent body held under him once their tongues had finished dancing. Hook had no idea what was to come from this point forward, he just knew that whatever it was would be more exceptional than anything he had ever experienced before in his life.

Hook was right. There was a new sensation flowing throughout his body. Most experiences he had thought he had understood, or at least knew roughly what it was going to be like – but not this. There was a wetness covering his shaft, and it took a few moments for him to fully realize what was happening.

Pan had grasped the nether-regions of the glorious pirate's body, holding it straight up so as to get a better angle. It was mere seconds before he went down. Peter had never done this before, but he knew that he wished to perform it at least once, and that the dear-old Captain Hook was the one he wished to perform it on.

His mouth fit perfectly along the object that was now in his mouth, and everything felt so right to him in that instant. He was making his lover moan, slowly increasing the rate of his breathing from the increased stimulation that Hook was clearly feeling. Pan's head bobbed up and down, making sure to move his tongue to cover all surfaces. The only tricky part was making sure his teeth stayed out of the way – he didn't want to injure anyone in this process.

He bobbed up and down three or four times before taking his mouth off, switching to licking the outside of the skin. While he was licking the sides (not wanting to stimulate the head too much yet) his grasp on his lover started moving up and down.

Hook was stunned. Through his stimulated self he managed to wonder how he had become so lucky to receive not only a blow job, but a hand job as well. He didn't have much time to think though because his lover kept working harder and harder to escalate the pleasure that was being given.

Pan continued dancing around Hook's penis with his tongue, until he decided that the head was the way to go. He increased his hand motions, but now focused his tongue upon the end of what he had previously been working on. He knew that this was one of the most sensitive areas for a man, and so he wanted to wait to make sure that there was enough development before he went to this stage.

Pan's head managed to stay in one spot while his mouth did all the talking. His soft tongue leapt from side to side, occasionally going over the top while other times managing to just go in circles. Pan was able to glance at Hook during this, finding great pleasure in the awed and breathless expression that was strewn across his face.

Gaining satisfaction from the reaction he was spawning, Pan now felt comfortable moving his head once more. He let his mouth go on again, bobbing once more while having his tongue flit over the various surfaces it could find. The moans and breathlessness increased. Pan knew that what he wished to happen would occur shortly. Just a little longer, and the ultimate gratification would ensue, creating one of the largest debts Pan had ever managed to establish.

3…2…1…success.

Hook was done. There was nothing he could do to hold back any longer, resulting in a white ooze emitting from the end of his penis, straight into the mouth of his lover.

Pan immediately swallowed this, then proceeded to remove his mouth from the wet shaft he had been working on. Hook laid there breathless, unsure of what to do. Never before had anyone given him that much enjoyment, and never again would he feel like it would happen again.

Peter made his way to Hook's side, resting his head and hand on the muscled chest in front of him. Hook was still unable to speak, so Pan made the first actual words since they had met earlier that evening.

"So you enjoyed it then." It wasn't a question, and both the men knew it. Hook didn't trust moving his head as of that particular moment, which simply gave Pan even more fulfillment of his last task.

"Well you deserved it, after everything you have to put up with." At this Hook became quizzical, but quickly realized that Peter was referring to Emma and the others. If only they all could get along, Hook would be able to manage things so much easier, yet he knew that that would never be the case. Not after Peter had tried to steal Henry's heart.

Peter saw the seconds of confusion upon Hook's face, but soon saw it turn to understanding – exactly what he wanted to happen. Pan adjusted his head so that it would be in the most comfortable position, and then closed his eyes in hopes of catching wondrous dreams of future success and love. Hook followed suit, resting his hand on Peter's back in a position allowing him to stroke it when wanted, then closed his eyes and quickly faded into a land of joy and simplicity.

As the two lovers found sweet dreams in the arms of one another, a silent visitor had come to see what was going on. Tinkerbell had made her way onto the pirate's ship in hopes of snooping around to find answers about Peter and his plans; little did she know that she would gain insight into what would be the most crucial piece of evidence she could have ever hoped for. When she heard some moans come from below deck, she carefully crept to the door. With her ear pressed against the wood, she was able to understand that the moans were coming from the pirate. But what would make him create such noise? Tinkerbell didn't know, and so she made her way to a secret chamber she had discovered once while being a captor on the Jolly Roger.

This room provided a peep-hole directly into the captain's chambers, and what Tink saw made her second-guess everything she had previously known. She knew Peter Pan was a boy of many secrets, but a secret like _this_ was beyond what she had even imagined.

Peter Pan…and Captain Hook? She tried to put two and two together, but was coming up with no explanations. She knew the two had always despised each other, and she had seen first-hand how many different methods had been used to attempt the death of each other. The longer she looked, the more concerned she became. Peter had never tried to do that with anyone else before, so what made the pirate captain so different?

Tinkerbell couldn't take anymore so she silently raced from the chamber to where her boat was swaying against the ship. She was still irked that she no longer had access to much pixie dust, and what she did have access to was in extremely short supply, but she had bigger things on her mind. What was going on in Neverland? The secrets that kept surfacing increased in confusion with each one, and Tinkerbell didn't know what to do. The only thing she could manage to do was to sail back to the island, make it to her hideaway, and try to sort everything out in hopes of understanding the boy which she once loved.


End file.
